


Dear Diary

by usapegasis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Diary, Fire, Fluff, Multi, One curse word, diary entry, forest fire, no biggy, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kung Jin writes certain things in his diary. He just hopes that no one reads it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a project I had to do so I thought you guys would enjoy it.

Dear diary,

Ugh...I hate it here. It's just a cooped up space with my crush inside. My parents always wanted me to hide this...this sinful side of me. Yea I'm gay. So what? Raiden said it didn't matter before, so why should it now? Anyways, Mr. Cage split us up into pairs of 2 for our dorms. I got paired up with Takeda and Cassie got paired up with Jacqui. I'm so happy I got paired with him, he's so dreamy. I just want to be with him but as far as I know, he's not gay. Plus not to mention he has Jacqui. I wonder if telepathy runs in his family. If it does, I'm in deep trouble...

Kung Jin

Kung Jin closed the book and sighed. He started to think about Takeda and him together.

"Jin."

"Huh...wha?"

"What's up?"

"Uhh nothing...nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing...are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine..."

"Okay then... It's nighttime though, go to bed."

'He cares for me, it's overwhelming.'

"Yea I'll go to bed now...night."

"Night Jin."

"Night Takeda."

Kung Jin pulled out his diary and started to right again.

Dear diary,

Takeda is so peaceful when he's sleeping. I wish I could sleep right next to him. Maybe cuddle a little. Wait...what am I thinking? He has a girlfriend, and he's probably STRAIGHT. I don't have a chance.

Kung Jin

\-------------------------------------------------

"Jin, wake up."

"Huh?"

"Get dressed, the crew's going for a walk in the forest. C'mon it'll be fun."

"O...okay."

Kung Jin got out of bed and stretched. He went to his drawer and put on some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Takeda I'm ready."

"Great! Let's go."

'His smile is so cute.' Kung Jin thought.

\-------------------------------------------

They arrived at the forest in no time.

"Jin, hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can."

'That's a lie, I just want to stare at his beautiful backside.'

"We're here." Cassie said.

"It sure looks amazing." Jacqui said.

"Not as amazing as you babe." Takeda said.

"You're too kind babe."

"C'mon there's something I want to show you Jacqui."

"Lead the way!"

Kung Jin sat down near a tree. Cassie soon sat down to join him.

"What's got you down?"

"You know..."

"Takeda again?"

"Yep."

"Does he know you're..."

"Don't think so, then again, telepathy runs in his family."

"Well I have some good news for you."

"Tell me."

"Let me fire an arrow then I will."

"Okay..."

Cassie took Kung Jin's bow and  
fired the arrow into the tree.

"Impressive, now tell me."

"Takeda is gay."

"Woah what?"

"Yea, he hides it well..."

"That can't be true...he's dating Jacqui..."

"To try to make it go away, far as I know, it's not working."

"So do you think they're going to break up?"

"Jacqui doesn't care about him like you do, most likely yes."

"I only hope for the best."

\-------------------------------------------  
"Jacqui you understand right? Why we can't be together anymore?"

"Yea, you're gay you said it before."

"Do you smell that?"

"MORE FIRE TORR."

"FIRE!"

"RUN!"

Takeda and Jacqui ran out of the forest. Takeda tripped and sprained his ankle. 

"JACQUI! HELP ME!"

"Sorry, I need to save my own life."

"JACQUI!"

\-------------------------------------------  
"Jacqui! You're safe!"

"Where's Takeda?"

"He's still in there. Hurt his ankle or something."

"And you didn't save him? He's your boyfriend for God's sake!"

"Not anymore he's not, he's GAY."

"So you left him to die in the fire?"

"Well yea."

'I need to save him, I need to save him, I NEED TO SAVE HIM.'

Kung Jin ran into the forest to find Takeda.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"TAKEDA? TAKEDA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"hel...help...m...me"

"TAKEDA!"

Kung Jin ran over to Takeda.

"Takeda? Are you hurt?"

"My ankle...its twisted..."

"It's going to be okay...I swear..."

"It's no use, I'm going to die..."

"Stay with me Takeda were going to get through this together."

Kung Jin lifted Takeda in his arms bridal style and ran out of the forest as fast as he could.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Mr. Takahashi are you alright?"

"Don't talk to me Sargent Cage."

"I'm sorry about your son."

"Just another member of the family that's dead."

Kenshi, Jacqui, and Cassie saw someone holding someone in their arms running out of the burning forest.

"Jin? Takeda?" they all said.

"Take him, get him help."

"What about you Jin?" Cassie said.

"I'll be...fine..."

Jin fainted and fell to the ground.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Jin awoke with cold on his face. He saw that everyone, even Takeda, surrounded his bed.

"Did I snore too loudly? I'm...I'm sorry."

"Hehe no. You saved my son's life. I don't know how to thank you."

"Just a ''thank you'' would do. I'm not worthy of anything else."

"You sacrificed yourself to save my son's life and you don't think your worthy of something else besides a ''thank you''? You're something else I tell you."

"I think we should leave this room." Cassie suggested.

"Yea lets go." Jacqui said.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Hey Jin."

Kung Jin looked up from his diary to face Takeda.

"Yea?"

"Thanks for saving my life back there."

"It was nothing, that's just what friends do for each other."

"I know we're friends but, a friend wouldn't do that for me. A friend wouldn't almost kill themselves for me like you did."

All Kung Jin could do was blush.

Takeda picked up his crutches and walked over to Kung Jin. He then snatches Kung Jin's diary and started to read it.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Not until I'm done reading it."

Takeda finished reading and threw Kung Jin's diary back at him. Kung Jin blushed, knowing what Takeda just read.

'Shit, he knows, he knows.'

'I knew for a while now.'

"Wha?"

'I'm a telepath remember? I can read minds.'

'I'm sorry...I'm really sorry...I didn't want you to see this side of me...'

"What's so bad to see? I'm gay too."

"I know but, you probably don't care for someone like me. I mean look at you, and look at me...it just wouldn't work out."

"Jin wai..."

"Night Takeda."

"Night Jin."  
\-------------------------------------------  
Jin woke up in the middle of the night to finish writing his diary entry.

Dear diary,

This might be goodbye. After the events that happened today, I'm going to leave this place. I hate it here. No one loves me. No one will ever love me. Goodbye diary.

Kung Jin

Kung Jin started to back his things, he put on his hoodie and opened the door to leave.

"Jin, where are you going?"

"Takeda." Jin sighed.

"Jin, don't leave, please."

"Why shouldn't I? I have nothing here."

"You have me."

"Is this some kind of joke to you? Do you think my feelings are a joke?"

"Jin, no...I love you too. I love you more than anything."

"Prove it then. How do I know you're not faking just to get me to stay for my skills?"

Takeda grabbed Jin by the collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Jin...I love you. I always have. I knew how much it killed you to see me dating Jacqui. That's why I broke it off."

Jin remained silent, shocked at the news.

"Jin...are you okay?"

"I...I...I don't know what to say..."

"Jin...please stay...I love you too much to loose you."

"I...I love you too. I won't leave, you mean too much to me."

Takeda gathered Jin into a warm embrace.

"Jin?"

"Yea?"

"Will you go out with me?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya think id let my baby girl be an asshole. HELL TO THE NO

*the next day*

"Hey Jacqui... you alright?"

Jacqui lied down on her bed. She was crying from the events of yesterday. 

"No. Why didn't he tell me? If our relationship wasn't so developed I would feel better. Now everyone thinks I'm the bad guy for not saving him."

"You put yourself in front of other people. It happens sometimes."

"Cass?"

Cassie looked over to Jacqui.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm an asshole?"

"Nah."

"I think your the only person who thinks so."

"Aww Jacqui I hate seeing you sad. Let's go for a walk."

"It's 8 at night."

"I got flashlights. And marshmallows for s'mores. And gunss!"

"Fine. Let me get dressed."

They both changed and left to go to the woods.  
\------------------------------------------  
"It's pretty cool how fast these woods recover from fire."

"Yea... I guess."

Cassie sat down and built a bonfire.

"C'mon. Is any of this cheering you up?"

"Not really."

Cassie looked around the woods until she found a climbable tree. 

She took Jacqui by surprise and dragged her to the tree. 

Cassie climbed up and helped Jacqui up. 

"Hey Jacqui, perfect timing. The sun's setting."

Cassie wrapped an arm around Jacqui as the sun began to set. Jacqui removed Cassie's arm off of her. Cassie looked over to Jacqui and saw that she looked hurt. 

"Cass..."

"Yeah?"

"I remember how Takeda and I used to do this."

"You have to get over him. I know it won't be easy but you have too."

"How can I get over him? He made me feel like I was worth something. Now I'm nothing."

Jacqui felt tears coming out of her eyes.

"Jacqui..."

Cassie wiped the tears off of Jacqui's face.

"Your gonna be okay. I promise. He won't mean anything to you soon."

"Thanks Cass. It means a lot to me."

Cassie started to blush. Jacqui blushed as well and they both leaned in for a kiss. Jacqui wrapped her arms around Cassie as Cassie held Jacqui's face close.

"Cass..."

They kissed some more and got out of the tree. They held hands as they walked back to the base.  
\------------------------------------------  
Kung Jin was laying beside Takeda, making sure he was warm. He heard a knock on their door and got up to answer it.

"Hey Jacqui..."

"Jin... Is Takeda here?"

"Yep. Come in."y

Jacqui entered the room and sat down by Takeda.

"How's your ankle?"

"It's getting better. Thanks."

"Takeda... I'm sorry for leaving you in the woods. It was the worst thing I've could have done and I'm sorry."

"Jacqui it's fine. I forgive you. Everyone does it."

Jacqui waved goodbye and left to her room. She sat down by Cassie and talked to her. 

"So how'd it go?"

"We made up."

"That's good. Still obsessing over your ex?"

"Nah. I got you now Cassie."

Jacqui kissed Cassie on her cheek.


End file.
